


Demons and Breath Play

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Demon!Dean, F/M, Hotel, NSWF, Rough Sex, Smut, inspired by a sexy gif on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Dean stops by your hotel room for one of your usual hookups, but he seems a little different. That’s all you get for this one!Written for  @butiaintgonnaloveem & @kayteonline 's Demon!Dean Appreciation Day on tumblr.





	Demons and Breath Play

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters or properties.

You had just turned off the water in the shower and were toweling off your hair when there was a knock on your hotel room door. It was a little odd and you had just finished up a nasty hunt (hence the shower) and you were ready to relax, so you decided to ignore it. The person was persistent though as they knocked harder, practically banging on the door.

With a heavy sigh you wrapped your towel around yourself as you walked to the door to look through the peephole. It was Dean Winchester, your on-again off-again fling? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Whatever you wanted to call it, you hadn’t seen him in a few months. “Don’t make me kick this door down, Sweetheart,” you heard as he backed up a little. Jesus, he really was going to kick the door down!

“Hey Dean,” you said, quickly opening the door. You crossed your arms over the towel and leaned against the door frame. Your heart skipped a beat and you bit your lip as you met those damned green eyes and he flashed you a devilish smile. His hair was combed a bit differently than usual, but you liked it this way, and that red shirt—it really suited him.

“Got any beer?” he asked as he brushed past you into the room. Giving up on your night of sleeping like a log with cartoons on relaxing you thumped your head against the frame, letting out a little sigh before closing yourself in with Dean.

“Just the bottle of Jack on the counter,” you called hopping on the bed and turning down the TV. “So, you following me or did you just happen to be in town and spot Sexy?” Sexy was your blue ’54 Corvette and she was as easy to spot as the Impala.

“Little bit of both,” he said as he took a swig from the bottle, joining you on the bed. He offered you some, finishing off the bottle and setting it on the nightstand after you declined. Dean didn’t miss a beat, before you knew it he was on top of you with your arms pinned by your head as he stradled you. His face hovered barely an inch above yours before he ducked down to press his lips to yours.

The kiss was slow and deliberate and it tasted like the whiskey he’d just downed. One hand slid to your face as he tilted your head for better access. Before you could even think about it, your hips rose to grind against his and you let out a needy wimper moan as you felt his hardness through his jeans. You and Dean would do this from time to time; meet up and spend the night together if the two of you found yourselves in cities that were near enough. Normally he would call first and there would be at least some beating around the bush, but not now. Dean seemed more confident than usual if that were possible, cocky even. He demanded control of the moment and you were loving every second of it.

Finally, he broke the kiss, biting his lip and looking like he would devour you in a second. He got off of you to undress and he was back to you in no time, sucking and kissing a trail down your body to your center. “You know, you seem different,” you said, eyeing him as he inched closer and closer to where you wanted him.

“You have no idea,” he mumbled as he grabbed holds of your thighs and yanked you down the bed. You yelped and chuckled, nuzzling your core and wrapping his strong arms around your thighs. His tongue swipes up your folds and swirls around your clit. He sucks hard and your hands shoot down and find a place in his hair as he continues. Just when you find a comfortable pace and relax into him, he buries his fingers in your pussy, stroking against your g-spot relentlessly. 

The familiar pressure in your stomach starts to build as he hums into you. You rock your hips into his hand, your heavy breaths turning into all out moans as you come closer. Just as you’re about to come, Dean removes his fingers and pecks a kiss on your clit. You whine at the sudden denial, but it dosent last long. Dean flips you over and pulls you to your knees, holding your arms behind your back as he enters you from behind.

You call out his name, resting your head against his shoulder as he pounds into you. This new position and his groans in your ear building you up again. Your orgasm comes suddenly, waves of pleasure wracking throughout your body and Dean rides you through it. One hand reaches up and grips your neck tight. He guides you down as he fucks you into the bed.

He’s got you pinned and all you can do is grip the sheets as he plunges into you harder. Dean has never been this rough with you before, but you were enjoying the change of pace and…did he just growl at you? His grasp on your neck tightens ever so slightly and it cuts off just enough air to send you crashing over the edge again. You come hard, wild moans leaving you when he takes his hand from your throat. Dean lets out a deep moan as the convulsions of your pussy bring him over with you.

As your breathing slows to normal, he places soft kisses on your back and shoulder, swiping your hair out of the way as he nestles his face in your neck. Everything is so sensitive and you jerk a little at the sensation of him pulling out and he chuckles—cocky bastard—as he rolls off of you, pulling you flush against him. Your limbs feel like jello as you’re coming down. “I take it you liked that,” he says, absently stroking your hair as you look up at him. For half a second, you swore his eyes flashed black, but you chalked it up to the dim lighting and you being exhausted. “So much,” you mumbled, burying your face in his chest and earning an appreciative hum.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ends abruptly...sorry?


End file.
